memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Breakdowns Breakdowns is the seventh volume in the print omnibus collection of the eBook series Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers. It collects eBooks 25-28, entitled Home Fries, Age of Unreason, Balance of Nature, and Breakdowns; stories which cover the SCE crew of the USS da Vinci dealing with the aftermath of the catastrophic Galvan VI incident, where half of the ship's complement were killed. While the da Vinci undergoes repairs, the crew attempts to put their lives back together. Home Fries follows Domenica Corsi's trip home to Fahleena III, accompanied by Fabian Stevens, and her relationship with her long-estranged father, the captain of a cargo company. Age of Unreason follows Carol Abramowitz, Bart Faulwell, and Soloman as they try to prevent a civil war on Vrinda. Carol is asked to host the ceremony that will begin a truce between the two warring powers, a ceremony involving an expression of honest, naked emotion, something she has never been particularly comfortable doing, especially after the events of Galvan VI. Balance of Nature follows P8 "Pattie" Blue's trip home while her world is confronting a crisis that threatens the Nasat's very existence. Breakdowns follows Captain David Gold, as he contacts the families of the twenty-three members of his crew who died under his command to give his personal apologies, and Commander Sonya Gomez, dealing with the loss of Kieran Duffy, who had asked her to marry him before dying at Galvan VI. ---- * One of the most complete "book" pages I've seen, including " ". - 23:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) * Support: For the reasons stated in my comments below. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Comment: I'm always wary of novel articles as Featured Articles since a lot of the content is simply copied material from the book jacket or lists of characters. They very rarely bring anything new to the table that I personally would consider "the best example of Memory Alpha's work". That said, if all the information on the novel is there then I suppose it is as complete as it's ever going to get. I'm going to think on this for a little while and will return to post my vote in due course. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:33, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Comment: As we only give the SCE omnibuses their own pages and the individual ebooks redirect over to them, each sub-book should contain the "back cover blurb" at the start of its section. -- sulfur (talk) 14:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Done! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Comment: Oh yeah, I'm not disputing that the cover blurb should be there. I'm just in two minds about whether an article comprised mostly of them should be considered an FA when we have a lot of other articles that comprise a lot more detailed write-ups. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:04, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :::TrekFan, I'm not sure why you're under the impression that this page is comprised mostly of blurbs, since the thing that most interested me was that it wasn't. All of the descriptions are pretty detailed as far as I can tell, which is enough to be several times longer than the blurb, and I think they convey at least enough of the story to follow it while still leaving me wanting to read these books. I can't say that I've wanted, or felt I needed to, watch something after some of our more "extremely" detailed episode/film summaries. Also, simply having a "complete" reference list puts this miles ahead of most of the "print" articles, which I think makes this an example of MA's best work. - 07:08, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm not saying I dislike the article, just that I was in two minds about it. Yes, the summary is quite a good write up and having thought on this a bit since my last comment, I think I'm going to support this nomination. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) * Support. Maybe some "illustrations" (images from the novel collection) could enhance the article but that is only my personal opinion. Tom (talk) 17:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) William Ross William J. Ross was a Human male who served as a Starfleet officer in the mid- to late-24th century. As an admiral, Ross took command of military operations during the Dominion War and led the Allied forces during the Battle of Cardassia, later presiding over the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, which ended the war. Ross was the head of Starfleet forces during the Dominion War and coordinated his battle plans from Starbase 375. When Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew arrived at the starbase, Ross appointed him the lead in a mission to destroy a Dominion ketracel-white facility using the Jem'Hadar attack ship they had captured a year prior. Later that year, he was present for and supported Operation Return, Captain Benjamin Sisko's plan to retake the key space station Deep Space 9. Behind closed doors, Ross secretly aided the covert Federation organization Section 31 by helping their agents infiltrate the first Federation-Romulan conference on Romulus in order to place a mole named Koval at the highest levels of the Romulan government. Doctor Julian Bashir, who had also attended the conference, was deceived by Ross in a formidable plot to deliver Senator Cretak into the hands of the Tal Shiar in exchange for Koval's continued loyalty to the Federation-Romulan alliance. Cretak had been in consideration for a seat on the Romulan Continuing Committee, just like Koval; but when she was arrested by the Tal Shiar based on a scheme perpetrated by Section 31 and Ross, the seat fell to Koval, insuring his loyalty to the Federation. When he found out, Bashir was furious and confronted Ross. Going off-record, Ross defended his actions of setting up an innocent woman by stating that he had no choice. He saw Cretak as a patriot who would not have had any remorse delivering the Federation into the hands of the Dominion and striking a separate deal with them if it served the Romulan Empire. He admitted he disliked doing what he did, however he also disliked ordering young women and men to die and felt this was the best way to maintain the alliance. In justifying his actions, Ross quoted Cicero's famous line "Inter arma enim silent leges", translated as "In times of war, laws fall silent". ---- Self-nomination: I was hoping we could give this one another go since I think it's as complete as it's ever going to get, with a tonne of in-universe and background information on one of Deep Space 9's popular recurring characters. Not to mention it has remained stable since it was last nominated. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:21, April 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Support'. Please note though that there aren't "self-nominations" anymore, just nominations. The FA nomination system no longer punishes people for having contributed to the article in a notable way anymore. - 04:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Nominations with objections